


Love Will Burn You Icarus

by frenchpressit



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:32:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenchpressit/pseuds/frenchpressit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Medic and Sniper keeps up their sexual relationship, Spy tries to interfere by trying to show Medic that what he has with the Sniper isn't real. Medic is blinded by his first real relationship and refuses to listen to Spy. They say that one learns from their mistakes, will Medic learn from his? Or will he fall harder than Icarus?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently going through a slight writer's block with my on going fanfic "WIthout you, WIthout Me", so due to my love for SpyXMedic, I wanted to work on another love drabble. Let's see where this goes.

_The nights at the BLU’s were always the same as the RED’s, sure there were days when one was louder than the other due to celebrations, but usually it was quiet and peaceful. Human beings usually yearned for the “made-to-be-couple” of peace and quiet. This yearning would rapidly become extreme hunger for the two, especially, if their job involved killing other human beings. Mentally and physically, humans weren’t made to kill humans, but there were few of those who evolved to find it as their duty or even as their life style to do so…_

…

The middle-aged German reviewed his journal, fixing his spectacles before he placed his fountain pen off to the side. His slightly dulled blue eyes kept its focus upon every stroke on the page as though it were a masterpiece waiting to be published. The journal was something he kept in order to keep his penmanship alive and well, the rapid chicken scratch he used during the BLU Mercenary check-ups weren’t enough to feed his abilities enough to have it keep the form he grew fond of as an adolescent.

He exhaled in disappointment, obviously not happy with his own writing. The penmanship wasn’t the only thing he found to be of disappointment, it was the material he was writing about.

“Zhe night iz young and it seems zhat so iz my mind.” The room was only lit with two light sources, a candle by his bedside and the kerosene lamp upon his desk. He could have easily kept his room light brightly as he did in his infirmary, but due to his dislike for the low hum the florescent lights, he refused to have them in his room.

“Hm…vhat do you zhink, Spy, iz mein private journal interesting enough to keep up a child’s interest?”

The Medic’s personal room was set beyond the infirmary, which meant that in order to get into his sleeping quarters then you would have to go through a whole other room. Sure the Frenchman entered his room in his sneaky and quiet manner, but when one, such as the Spy himself, was a chain smoker then they should know better before sneaking into a Medic’s room.

The Spy was already sitting against the edge of the Medic’s table, his cloaking fogging away to reveal that sly face, “Oh mon amour, you know me too well, I am only here to talk to you.” _Always a one-way conversation, why doesn’t he just talk to a wall?_

Medic couldn’t really pin-point the time and date as to when the Spy began to visit his infirmary regularly to the point that he eventually dropped by in his room, but he knew one thing: the Spy had stopped visiting until tonight and since the visiting had stopped the Medic was happy, but happiness never last long in his life. “Spy, bitte, leave my _private_ quarters. Ve all have one. You have one, and surprisingly, so do I. Now if you vould please, leave.”

“But Docteur, I am sick. You know zat, I am scared zat my chain smoking continues to take its toll on me, your last prescription has run out. If you know what I mean, oui?” Sadly, yes, Medic knew what he was talking about. Erectile dysfunction. The Medic wasn’t too fond of the idea of helping this man with his sexual desires, it was only recent since the Spy began to ask him for help with his dysfunction; however, it was something he would never get used to.

There were novels of prescriptions and medications that Mann Co. refused to sell to him. He didn’t know if it was just him or it was the same for the RED Medic, however, it led him to make his own. When the Engineer found that coffee wasn’t helping him stay up as late as he wanted in order to bring his blue prints to life, he made a concoction that helped him stay up while keeping his focus at its peak, which the Engineer still use to this day.

“Ja, I know exactly vhat you are talking about…I must tell you zhat you are zhe only one who has used zhis pill, and zhat I do not know what zhe long term use will do to your health.” The Medic took a stand and made his way out of his room and into his infirmary, leaving his room open so that the Spy may follow. “Oh, does the Medic worry about little ol’ me? Comment l'amour de vous. Très mignon de vous, mon amour. Although, I understand, you don’t have to worry about performance issue with zat Bushman, do you?” The Spy’s voice took a sharp turn for the cold tone when he mention the Sniper. It was no secret that the Medic had recently took a sexual interest on the Sniper, but that he nothing to do with the Spy currently looking to get his dose on his dysfunction, “Zhat is none of your business…”

“Does he fuck you? I bet all he does is fuck you like a piece of meat. No love. Ha! If he could love zen I am sure it would be a koala.”

“Zhen maybe I am a koala.” The Medic commented back, his hand reached up into one of the upper cabinets to pull out the blue prescription bottle. When he turned back, he found the Spy before him, trapped between him and the counter which now pressed against his hip. “…do you have a problem vith zhis?”

The Spy only pressed his crotch against the Medic’s, the clothed yet hot and hardened cock obviously being anything but having any sorts of dysfunction. “Oh Docteur…we could be togezher, but only if you wanted to…only when you beg me for it without even realizing you are, only zen will we be togezher.” As the Spy leaned to brush his lip over the Medic’s, he moved his own hip to grind against the Medic, “…if you were only mine, I would love you all day and night…every second of ze day, so very often zat you would smell of my love for you. No one would dare to touch you, and I would never share a single hair that lies on your body…tell me, does he say your name when he _fucks_ you? Or does he just fuck you and let you go, like you are an animal he caught in ze outback?”

The Medic’s face showed no signs of emotion. He could feel his own cock hardening, but both of the men knew that it was only a physical reaction. Spy wouldn’t go any further until the Medic returned his feelings, and at the present time, that was of a myth. “…my love life iz none of your bus—“

“Love. Oh mon amour,” _shut up_ , “you say love and he says pleasure!” _Shut up,_ “he only loves you for your body!” _Shut the fuck up_ , “and once he is bored of you, he will go for someone much younger, maybe zhat annoying little lapi--”

Medics aren’t supposed to harm his own teammates, he isn’t supposed to bring harm to them but there were times when _they_ were humans too.

A sharp pain crossed the Spy’s cheek, the heat brought on by the Medic’s palm. It was enough to shut the Frenchman up, then without another word the Medic placed the blue prescription bottle on top of the countertop and forced his way out and away from the Spy. Once the Medic had gone into his room the Spy’s eyes shut from the pain he felt stinging from deep within him. Pain like this couldn’t be described; one would have to endure to understand it.


	2. Dinner Eating, Socializing, & Fucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Medic are going at it as they have been for the last two months. Medic's mind is roused with Spy's words, but Sniper makes everything better for them. Or at least for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, this chapter is me trying to write smut again. I really miss rp'ing smut, it helped me write smut better. Smut writing is better with smut writing in life. Need Smut.

“Mein gott—Sniper—vait—vai…nnmmg…bitte…bitte…” Sniper had a room assigned by the BLU HQ, but he rarely used it. There wasn’t enough privacy there, but in his camper, he could do whatever he wanted to and no one could hear. Except the Medic. “Hmnn—Sni…Herr—Sn…” Sniper knew that he was doing a good job when the clean cut man, such as the Medic, couldn’t finish saying one word. “W’ot was that Doctor?”

The Sniper’s long and skilled fingers were holding onto the older German’s cuffed wrists. It was the way the Sniper had wanted it and the Medic had agreed to do so. “Bi…Bi—Bitt—Sniper--!!” The Medic choked out as Sniper’s other hand was busy lubricating the entrance, slipping his finger deep inside in order to make the Medic cry out. Every time he found his finger brushing or pressing against his prostate, the Medic’s hip would jerk while his wrist would tug against the cuffs.

“Good Doctor…very good.” His voice growled as he then took the cuff by its chain to hang it around the hook. The hook existed only for the cuff, its existence was so that the Medic was much more helpless than he already was, “S-Snip..va…vait…vait…” As much as the Medic loved having himself cuffed up while having himself completely stripped of every piece of clothing which were once covering him, he disliked being taken as though he really were a piece of meat on a hook. Sniper on the other hand, never really heard this disagreement from the Medic, or rather he just didn’t want to hear it. “Here we go Doctor…” The Sniper backed up to look at the struggling German before him. Nude, hardened cock, it was a video recorder away from becoming the perfect porn set. As he admired his work as he had done for the last few weeks, the Sniper chuckled while removing his lubed fingers from within the Medic, “Don’t y’u look good…I could eat y’u if y’u weren’t human…”

Although, Sniper just loved taking away the pride and clean away from the Medic, making him into his very own sex toy. He hadn’t tried it yet but maybe later down the road, he could take the Medic when they are in the field? Sure the man was constantly wanted by the other teammates, but would they respect this man once they see him like this? However, wouldn’t that would mean that eventually he would have to share the man with the others, he would be okay with that but for now it wasn’t something he was looking to invest into. That was until he was able to find a better replacement.

“Sniper…herr Sniper…please…I vant it…please—“

“W’at do y’u want Doctor? Y’u got to say it o’ else I don’ kn’w w’at y’u are talking about…specifics.”

This sadism could have lit up when the Spy said something along the lines of how the Medic found himself more of importance in the Support Class. Maybe it wasn’t along such narcissistic line, but Spy had told him and overtime whenever he told him it made him want to tear that oh-so-important man down before he burnt his wings in the sun. Best thing to do when something flies too high towards the sun was to bring them down before they burned and then fell, right?

“…you’re…cock…bitte…I vant your…cock…” At first the Medic was reluctant to be open about what he wanted, but now he was okay. He was more of a masochist than the Sniper had expected. The handcuff was only a thing Sniper had _suggested_ because even with his erectile dysfunction, he wouldn’t be mentally turned on without the handcuff and power play. The pills played a great part helping him get hard but the fetishes needed to be fed to get the full experience.

“Now Doctor, now…y’u did good…” The hands reached over to grope the Medic’s hips, playing around the cheeks before slipping down to hold up the German by his thighs. The tip of the Sniper’s hardened cock pressed against the Medic’s anus, pressing before pulling him close while thrusting his hip harshly in. “ACHH—S-SNIPER—“ The cuff could be heard grinding against the hook, tugging. This wasn’t the first time the Sniper had inserted his cock deep with one swift stroke. He had done this many times before and just like then, it was still painful. Medic knew that from the harshness of the entrance this time, there would be blood and tearing that needed to be tended at the end.

The lubes didn’t help the thrusting get any less painful, but each time the Medic felt the tip of the Sniper’s cock brushed against his prostate, it made him aroused. Sure it was a physical reaction, but it wasn’t the Spy, so it felt good. Right? _God, did the ceiling always look so boring?_

…

Two months ago…

There was a knocking at the infirmary’s door, something that rarely happened unless it was one of the more mannered classes. “Come in,” Medic wasn’t going to reject a mercenary when they were knocking, even if they weren’t, he wouldn’t have turned them down. “Hey ya Nurse.” Sniper was one of the classes that rarely came into the infirmary, to see him was slightly mixed in the Medic’s head, “Ah, herr Sniper, it has been awhile. Last time you were in here, it vas your physical exam. Has your depression gotten vorse? If so, I can give you a higher dosage, alzhough I recommend talking to me about it, I am a licensed to be a counselor of sort in this base you know.”

“I’m actually here to ask if y’u wanted to go an’ have dinner with me.” Medic’s ears perked from the unexpected request, “Pardon?” Medic had never really gone out for a dinner with just one person before, it was something he lacked, socializing, he didn’t know if it had just happened so mentally he responded with a question to make sure he didn’t mishear it. The Sniper by then had come up to the Medic’s desk to take a seat on the patient chair set in front of it, “…y’u kn’w, dinner, just wanted to take y’u out is all. So wh’t y’u say, mate?”

…

“God…y’u feel amazing as always Doctor…hnn…” Sniper had a habit of holding the Medic by his hip during sex and burying his face into the cradle of his neck. They had never kissed, not once since they first had sex two months ago. “Ich liebe dich…Sniper…” The Medic whispered into the Sniper’s neck, only to be responded with just as equally breathless answer of, “Yeah…yeah me too…sure…” The Sniper was told of what it meant, but never had the Medic heard it said back. It could have been that what the Spy had told him was getting into his head, yeah, that must be it.

“Yes yes yes—God—“ Sniper’s rhythm became faster only to freeze inside the Medic once again. He had told him in the beginning to not release inside, but not once had he pulled out. It wasn’t because the Medic could get pregnant but because he didn’t like the feeling of it. This entire sex act—he didn’t really like it, the only thing he really got out of it was socializing at dinner or something with the Sniper. It always ended in sex but it was the journey there that made it worth it. While the Sniper had cum, Medic had not, “…y’u want to clean me up pet?” The breathless Sniper before him, still and always dressed. The only thing bare in the open was the usual set but now with his limp cock with it. The Medic could feel the cum slowly spilling out of him, his wrist in pain from the tugging. “Oh my bad pet, didn’t mean to leave you hanging, y’u can’t clean me up and relieve yourself if y’u’re tied up. It was a real good fucking, I can’t think straight.”

“Do you love me?”

As the Sniper was reaching up to help the Medic free off the hook, he glanced down at the question, “…again? Yeah, yeah I do, sure. I said that before didn’t I?” After he was off the hook, Sniper looked at the Medic with a grin, his eyes now hiding behind the shadows of aviator, “Come on… _Nikolaus_ …y’u know I do, what happened? Did that Sp’oy get into y’ur head?” That was right on the money that Medic, _Nikolaus_ , didn’t want to admit it, “I’m right, aren’t I? Eh--, if he’s going to get t’ you and if it bothers y’u, then we can stop--” Sniper was slowly lifting himself away from the Medic when he felt a grip upon his sleeve, “Nein! Nein…bitte…nein…”

“A’right then…if y’u don’t want t’ then, lets finish this so y’u can feel better, bet that erection of yours hurts.” Medic leaned to reach down and wrap his still cuffed hands’ fingers around his own hard cock, stroking as his tongue licked the sweat and cum off of the Sniper’s limp one. The aviator did a good job hiding behind the shadow, but it didn’t matter because he wasn’t going to lose the Medic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally don't know what the fuck was going on in my head when I was writing this Sniper up. I usually write him all nice and just hopelessly romantic but--I think it's because of a masochist and sadist picture I saw drawn by one of my favorite artist: "Hotsexycactus" that I ended up going for a sadist Sniper. He's not that bad, but we'll see. I suck at smut. I should go read more smut. I want to Para-RP more smut but--it's hard because I don't have RP partners. Enjoy this smut. Smut. Yes smut. I'm so tired. It's two in the morning. I'm so sorry for this crazy end note. [BTW I'M QUITE SADDEN THAT NO ONE CAUGHT THE SPELLING ERROR AT THE END "SLEEP" INSTEAD OF "SLEEVE" I guess no one is reading it so it doesn't matter. IT IS NOW 4 IN THE FUCKING MORNING AND I AM NUTS! XD Will be working on the 3rd chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm about to give Sniper a really bad image, so if you're not a fan of Sniper becoming a heartless fuck, don't read. Honestly, yeah don't. This work is going to be me just trying to get back into writing smut anyways. Smut is hard. COCK TITS TWAT FUCKKKKKK--it's hard.


End file.
